


R is for Reading

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [18]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, Love, Lovers, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: A to Z Challenge: Lucy makes herself an afternoon snack and hangs out with Flynn in his room reading.





	R is for Reading

Lucy hummed happily as she scooped out a third scoop of strawberry ice cream into her bowl. She was glad the kitchen was empty as she didn’t need to be judged for unhealthy eating habits this early in the afternoon. She pulled the chocolate shell sauce from the microwave and squirted an unhealthy amount on it on her ice cream. 

She gave a satisfying sigh as her dessert looked delicious. She packed the bottle back into its secret place before she put the ice cream back to the freezer. She picked up her bowl and long handled teaspoon.  She loved eating her dessert with a smaller spoon as it gave her the illusion it would last longer.

Now, she fought not to eat it until the Chocolate Magic Shell had set. The most satisfying part of her dessert was cracking the shell and smashing into the ice cream. If she were at home, she would have fresh fruit and strawberry sauce in the bottom but there was only so much Denise allowed them. Fresh fruit was saved for breakfast and the odd snack.

Strawberry sauce was contraband much like the Magic Shell sauce but one trip to the 80s and Lucy couldn’t help that two bottles of Magic Shell ‘accidentally’ fell into her purse.

She sucked on the spoon enjoying the smooth faux strawberry flavour of the ice cream as she headed to Flynn’s room. She didn’t even knock on the door as she let herself in and closed the door behind her. Flynn was in bed, sadly he was fully clothed and reading a book as he half laid down in bed with his pillow propping his back up.

“What are you reading?” She asked, she kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed next to him.

“One of Jiya’s books.” He said as he flashed her the cover. Her eyes went wide as she recognised the cover of J.R. Ward’s ‘Dark Lover’ with the half-naked man holding a dagger. Jiya didn’t have many paperback novels but the few she did have were pornographic or science fiction. Sometimes both, or in this case; Paranormal erotica. She was more surprised that Flynn would voluntarily read it.

“Ran out of books?” she asked in amusement. Flynn lifted up his arm, and Lucy smiled as she used him as a pillow and laid her head back against his shoulder. Flynn curled his right arm around her and rested it across her abdomen. His fingers were already playing with the hem of her sweater. She felt the teasing graze of his fingers against her skin which made her smile.

“Jiya said it was good.” Flynn remarked as he looked at the cover with a banal expression before looking at her. Lucy cracked the chocolate shell on her ice cream and smiled. Not just at Flynn pretending he wasn't into a dirty novel but also how perfect her ice cream was. The chocolate was solid enough from the cold to shatter nicely and that it did as she destroyed it with her spoon.

“The book is-" She started to say ‘Ok’ when Flynn cut her off.

“Pornographic and ridiculously unrealistic.” he offered in amusement as he watched her fought and stirred her strawberry ice cream and chocolate chunks into a mixture that looked somewhat a step above soft serve. It was what she always did which Flynn found adorable given how she made such an effort to put it together just so...to destroy it.

“It’s just fiction, you know to escape the world for a bit.” Lucy said in amusement but also defending Jiya’s reading choices. She liked reading the odd romance novel herself. Not that she'd let Flynn know her predilections in that regard. 

“The names of the characters are ridiculous and the story is ok.” Flynn said diplomatically as he could. Lucy snorted a laugh.

“Just ok? You’re halfway through the book.” She argued with a laugh.

“There’s nothing else to read, you got ice cream.” He said looking down at her bowl, the smell of strawberries and chocolate getting the better of him.

“You said you didn’t want any.” Lucy reminded him, she tilted her head to the side and Flynn gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

“Please?” he asked, Lucy smiled as she offered him a spoonful of the chocolate strawberry ice cream mix and Flynn ate it. He made a noise of approval as he clearly enjoyed it. “Thank you, shall I read aloud?” he asked after he swallowed.

“No.” Lucy said she sucked a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

“Why not? Wrath is about-“ Flynn couldn’t finish the sentence as Lucy quickly shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth to shut him up. He chuckled with a closed mouth before he swallowed the ice cream in his mouth. “But it’s a very good part. You’ll enjoy it.” he murmured teasingly into the crown on her hair before he pressed a kiss there. The fingers of his right hand drawing idle patterns into her side.

Lucy felt a lazy pleasure and anticipation hum through her body. She loved these moments but she really wanted to finish her ice cream before he made her hot. But then it was a little too late for that as she was already turned on remembering the last time he talked dirty to her. The way the man spoke and carefully enunciated his words was positively intoxicating and arousing.

“Ok, read out loud.” She relented before she ate a spoonful of ice cream before she offered Flynn another spoonful.

“I thought you didn’t want me to.” He said being contrary before he ate the ice cream she was offering.

“I want to finish my ice cream before you distract me.” Lucy said before she dipped the spoon back into bowl for more and sucked it off her spoon. She didn’t need to look at Flynn to know he was smiling. They both knew what happened when he spoke dirty to her or in another language. It was a hot button for her.

“As the lady wishes.” Flynn said, Lucy saw the book come into view. She smiled as he cleared his throat. “And, yes, I will marry you.” He said.

“Ok when?” she replied half-jokingly. She liked that he didn’t tense up and she looked to his face and saw the knowing look. The look that said he knew she was teasing him but also half seriously testing the waters.

“Whenever you wish.” He replied smoothly, she wore a stupid and satisfied as she turned her attention back to her strawberry ice cream.

“That’s not a dirty bit in the book.” Lucy informed him in amusement. Enjoying the levity and joy in the moment.

“I said it was a very good part. Wrath asked her to be his Shellan. Is it not a good part of the book?” He asked amusement, Lucy chuckled as she vaguely remembered the book and couldn’t really comment. “I’m sure they are going to make love to consummate their engagement and marriage. Wrath can't seem to control himself around Beth, makes me relate with Beth given you're definitely Wrath.” He added.

Lucy snorted a laugh as he was terribly incorrect in assumption but wasn't about to delve into argument about who was more sexually insatiable in their relationship.

“More reading of the book, less commentary. I like when Wrath helps Beth through her transition.” She told him. Flynn chuckled before he did as he was told. Lucy listened as she ate her ice cream and enjoyed his voice as he read the story to her.


End file.
